Glaceon
|dexunova= |dexcokalos=084 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation IV |species=Fresh Snow Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Ice |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=57.1 lbs. |metweight=25.9 kg |ability=Snow Cloak |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Glaceon (Japanese: グレイシア Gureishia) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV and is one of the eight evolutionary forms of Eevee. Biology Physiology Glaceon is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that bears a resemblance to an arctic fox. Its fur is a light-blue color, with diamond-shaped patterns on its back, tail, and ears in a darker shade of blue. Glaceon has a cerulean blue cap-like feature on its forehead with two long blue icy strips dangling from either side. It has a short feline muzzle with a small triangular nose along with long pointed ears. Glaceon's tail is long and icy with a pointed dark blue diamond-shaped tip. It has small dainty paws and feet that are dark blue in color. Special abilities Glaceon have the ability Snow Cloak, which will raise their evasion in hailing weather. Glaceon tend to freeze their fur into protective needles it can fire when endangered. It shares this ability with Jolteon. According to the Pokédex, Glaceon can control their body heat and freeze the air around them to create a diamond-dust flurry. Evolution Glaceon is the evolved form of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Glaceon when leveled up on Route 217 near the Ice Rock in Platinum or Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. In Pokémon Black and White, this evolution happens when Eevee levels up near the ice-covered rock in Twist Mountain. In Pokémon X and Y, this happens in Frost Cavern near the ice rock. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, this happens in Shoal Cave during low tide, in the icy room. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Eevee |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Dream World |bwrarity=Event |xy=Evolve Eevee |xyrarity=None}} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) |Ranger2=Ice Lake |Rumble=Rocky Cave}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles. |pearl=As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles. |platinum=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. |heartgold=It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere. |soulsilver=It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere. |black=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. |white=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. |black 2=It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur. The hairs then become like needles it can fire. |white 2=It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur. The hairs then become like needles it can fire. |x=By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. |y=It lowers its body heat to freeze its fur. The hairs then become like needles it can fire.}} Side Game Data |number= |pokemon=Glaceon |group=Ice |fieldmove=Crush 3 |pokeassist=Ice |entry=It shoots an icy beam from its mouth. It also attacks with hunks of ice. |hp= |onsight=}} Sprites |dpspr = DP 471 front.png |ptspr = Pt 471 front.png |hgssspr = Pt 471 front.png |IVback = GlaceonGenIVBack.png |dpsprs = Glaceon Shiny DP.png |ptsprs = Glaceon Shiny Pt.png |hgsssprs = Glaceon Shiny Pt.png |IVbacks = GlaceonGenIVBackShiny.png |bwspr = Glaceon BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Glaceon BW.gif |Vback =Glaceon Back BW.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Glaceon Back BW.gif |xyspr =Glaceon XY.gif |xysprs=GlaceonShinyXY.gif |VIback=GlaceonBackXY.gif |VIbacks=GlaceonBackShinyXY.gif |b2w2spr = Glaceon BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Glaceon BW.gif |orasspr = Glaceon XY.gif |orassprs = GlaceonShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime May of Petalburg City evolved her Eevee into a Glaceon at Ice Rock. It debuted in A Full Course Tag Battle! when May appeared in the Diamond and Pearl anime. May used her Glaceon in the Wallace Cup in Strategy With A Smile! against Dawn's Piplup, but lost by only a couple of points. There was a statue of Glaceon and Leafeon in the bell tower in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Also, Glaceon and the rest of the evolutions of Eevee made a brief cameo appearance at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *Cynthia's Glaceon *Virgil's Glaceon Trainers with a Glaceon *May *Cynthia *Virgil Another Glaceon appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta! under the ownership of Cynthia. Trivia *Glaceon's Japanese name, Glacia, has the same name of one of the Hoenn Elite Four, Glacia. *According to the Diamond and Pearl Pokédex, Glaceon and Leafeon's footprints are the same (it may also be related to the fact they both evolve under similar conditions, leveling up near a special rocks). *Glaceon has the highest Special attack of non-legendary Ice-type Pokémon. *Glaceon is tied with Espeon for the highest Special Attack of the Eeveelutions, although Espeon has a higher Speed and Glaceon has a higher Defense. *Glaceon's highest stat (like Jolteon has Speed, Flareon has Attack, etc.) can be evasiveness, due to its ability, Snow Cloak. *Despite Aurora Beam being an Ice-type move, Glaceon cannot learn it via leveling up, yet another evolution of Eevee's the water-type Vaporeon can. This could be due to the move's association with other pure water-type like the legendary Suicune. *Like Umbreon, Glaceon has a type-advantage against its evolutionary counterpart (Espeon and Leafeon respectively). The Dark-type Umbreon is strong against the Psychic-type Espeon and the Ice-type Glaceon is strong against the Grass-type Leafeon. **Both, Glaceon and Leafeon are weak against Flareon's Fire-type move's. **However unlike its counterpart Leafeon, Glaceon is weak against only a single of the evolutions of Eevee, while Leafeon (and Vaporeon which is weak against Leafeon and Jolteon) is weak against 2 (the Fire-type Flareon and the Ice-type Glaceon). It shares this trait with Flareon and Espeon (as Jolteon, Umbreon, and Eevee itself posses no weakness against the other Eeveelutions) both of which are weak to only one evolution of Eevee. **Like Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon,Glaceon have a type-advantage against at least one of the Evolutions of Eevee types (Eevee and Espeon being the only ones not to possess a type advantage against any of the Eeveelutions). *Glaceon bears some appearance and power similarities as Oyuki from Urusei Yatsura series. *It shares the same species with Vanillite as them both are the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, it shares characteristics of cats and foxes, but is most likely based on the Arctic fox. Its ears resemble those of a fennec fox. Glaceon also has a short, cat-like muzzle. Etymology The name Glaceon comes from the Latin word glacies, meaning ice, from which we also get the term glacier, a large, slow-moving mass of ice and snow accumulated over the course of centuries, capable of destroying mountains and reshaping whole continents in its wake, and "eon". Gallery 471Glaceon_DP_anime.png 471Glaceon_BW_anime.png 471Glaceon BW anime_2.png 471Glaceon_Dream.png 471Glaceon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Eeveelution Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon